Anime Guys Gone Vampire!
by XEri-chanX
Summary: So lets add anime guys and vampires and see what happens! It's up to you who becomes a vampire for a drabble, who their prey is, and what happens! So request and it'll be up in at least a day! ANY AND EVERY ANIME!
1. Forms and Formal Introductions

Right so, I had a sudden idea the other day when I found myself bored and unable to come up with anything decent to write for oneshots, A Vampire's Kiss and Growing Up In An Hour.

So I thought, I like anime. Other People like anime. I like vampires. Other people like vampires.

Why not make some drabbles/oneshots about anime guys as vampires? (I'll do another one for girls if I feel like it)

**THEY WILL ALL BE REQUESTS, SO YOU HAVE TO REVIEW WITH THE GUY YOU WANT IN THE NEXT DRABBLE/ONESHOT. **

**I will do the same characters more than once.**

**Form (Please fill in, or I may not accept your request):**

**Name of character:**  
**Anime character is from:**  
**Pairing: (choose from either a cannon female from the anime, or send info on and OC- form below) (No Yaoi- my apologies)**  
**Does boy bite girl within drabble/oneshot: (yes/no)**  
**Setting:**  
**Genre: (Choose two of the following: Romance, Humor, friendship, mystery, horror)**

I will either do first come first serve or those that interest me. But know that this will **never be put on hiatus or cancelled, so keep requesting.** Please request anime guys that would be interesting as vampires too, and don't be afraid to request, I don't bite ^vv^

**OC Form**

**Name:  
Age:  
Hair colour/style:  
Eye Colour:  
Other Info:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:****  
**


	2. Moonlight Walk : Sesshomaru

**Right, so this is the first oneshot for Anime Guys Gone vampire! Woohoo! This was requested by rocklover15 on Quizilla. I can't wait to write all your requests, so get requesting!**

**From now, all the chapters will be called bites. For example, this oneshot is called "First Bite: Moonlight walk" the next will be called "Second Bite:-" and so on, so forth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or the universe of Inuyasha, Tiffany Davis, or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this oneshot.**

**Claimer: I own the plot. Deal.**

**Rated T for language and bloody scenes.**

* * *

**OC INFO**  
Name- Tiffany Davis  
Race- Human  
Skin Tone- Pale with freckles  
Hair Color- Red (natural color) with two black streaks (one on each side of her face), long to her waist and a bit wavy.  
Eye Color- Blue  
Height- 5'5"  
Age- 22  
Other Info- Piercing on right eyebrow, lower left side of lip, and tongue  
Personality- Kind of shy and quite, after she knows someone for awhile she'll joke around/play fight at times, kind, and she likes to help people if she can.  
Likes- Reading vampire/sci-fi books and manga, Music rock/heavy metal, anime, movies vampire/horror and comedy, and animals  
Dislikes- those who are mean to animals, heights(over like 10 feet), losing things  
Favorite Color- Black she also likes red and silver  
Hated Color- Pink

**Chosen Character**  
Sesshomaru

* * *

**First Bite: Moonlight Walk**

All the villagers had seen him at least once, I had just seen him more. He bore a frightening resemblance to Lord Sesshomaru, who had disappeared recently. The disappearance had calmed human villages and their residents all over, but I couldn't help but feel unnerved. I had met Sesshomaru a few times-none of them under friendly circumstances- and though we were on opposite sides of life, I found myself worrying for him. I couldn't understand how a powerful demon like himself could just up and vanish.

The look alike was often seen near the tree line of the forest that was on the East side of this particular village. We had been here for three weeks over the mysterious doppelganger. By "We" I mean myself, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara, Miroku and Shippo. The gang were fantastic company, and I couldn't wish for better people to travel with. Now you know how I've met Sesshomaru.

I've been travelling with the gang for about half a year now. I was originally from Kagome's time, but I left in search of adventure when I saw her jump down a well one day and followed her. I already knew Kagome because I was a teacher in her school for a while (Hey, I had to get payed somehow, right?). She brought out the best in me at times. I decided to stay in the time of the demons because it fascinated me so much, and because I never felt like I belonged in my previous time anyway. My hair played a part in that. But, that is a story for later times...

As I was saying, the gang were gathered around a fire near the lining of trees and they were all talking excitedly and happily. I prefered staying quiet, digging into a novel Kagome had recently brought me. It was good, but some of the vampire guys in it seemed like complete pricks.

Feeling the need to stretch my legs- it was a strange and sudden impulse- I got up and slipped away from the fire without anyone's notice. I walked along the dusty trail that lined the forest's edge, gazing at the full moon that was showing off in the sky. I loved looking at the sky in this world, it was so clear and free from pollution. The stars were visible every night unless there was a storm brewing, and the moon was always so huge it left me speechless.

It was a quiet walk, and I slowed my pace when I realised it was too quiet. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise in fear and I realised two key mistakes.

1. I was so far away from the gang, I couldn't see the fire or hear their idle chatter.

2. I had my back to the forest, and whatever seemed to be making my alarm bells ring and my heart jump up my throat was there too.

I slowly turned and my eyes widened when I realised something the villager's did not. This was no impersonator of Sesshomaru...he was the real thing.

The power emanating from him was overwhelming, but it felt different than the power he had during the last confrontation. This was...darker, more bloodthirsty.

It terrified me.

Then, the aura wavered a few times, completely disappeared, and right before my eyes, Lord Sesshomaru fell to the ground unconscious.

I managed to get him to a small cave and set up a fire, to make sure he was warm. Then I sat, and waited, and waited, and waited.

My eyelids were just starting to droop when I heard a pained groan opposite where I was sitting. My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet, preparing to run if I had to. My plan A was to stay and get some answers, though.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and instantly zeroed in on me in a glare. He started to get up, and I went to help him. He shook my hand off his arm violently, "I don't need your help" he hissed, and continued to struggle to his feet. I sighed and grabbed him again, not letting go until he was steadily on his feet. He stared at me again, "Why did you bring me here?" he said.

"You needed help, I wanted to help you. I'm sorry if I did something that you didn't want me to or-"

"I don't need you help" he cut me off. I gritted my teeth.

"Oh yeah? Last time I checked, you fainted right in front of me! I think that's liable to get a helping hand!" I hissed back, seemingly startling him.

In the next half second, I found myself pinned painfully to the rough wall of the cave. Sesshomaru's grip on my shoulders was like a vice, it felt like he was crushing them. I grimaced, a tear coming to my eye.

"You want to help?" he growled lowly. I nodded. whimpering slightly from the pain.

"Yes. I want some answers too." his grip loosened at my persistence and I let out a small relieved sigh.

"You're Tiffany" It was not a question, but a statement, but I nodded my answer.

"Yes. I'm travelling with your brother."

"You're _human_." he said the word as if it were a curse, and I straightened-insulted- shaking his grip of me completely and making him step back in surprise.

"Yeah, and damn proud!"

"You don't belong here."

"I do now."

He seemed startled at my responses, but it only lasted a moment before he took his usual glare once more.

"So now you know my situation, I think I should get to know yours. What happened?" I asked, genuinley interested. The silence that settled gave the fire it's own crackling speech time- it was the only sound in the cave. "What. Happened?" I ground out between gritted teeth.

"I was attacked by a vampire." he said, turning away from me and going to his knee to fiddle with the dulling fire. It flared back up.

"Wow that was blunt. I take it the vampire won?"

"Yes."

"So now you're like half vampire?"

Sesshomaru stood and turned to face me once more, his stance seemingly more relaxed.

"Yes. It's given me more strength. More speed. But..."

"You have to drink human blood. Don't you?" I said softly. He stiffly nodded. "That's why you left Rin, isn't it?" he confirmed my answer with another stiff nod. I stared at the fire for a while, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes on me. I had to make a decision now.

"I still want to help. The reason you collapsed, the reason you blacked out. You haven't been taking human blood have you?" I made it more of a statement than a question. I didn't understand fully why he hadn't took any blood off humans. Maybe it was his soft spot for Rin. Maybe he held himself to high to do that. I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't want to see him collapse like that again.

"And just how do you intend to help?" he asked. He knew what I was talking about. My decision made, I untied the string that held my shirt together at the top.

"I'm human aren't I?" I pulled the high collar away from my neck, showing it. Sesshomaru took an uncharacteristic intake of breath and stepped back. "Don't be stepping back. If you don't take blood soon, you'll either massacre a whole village or two, or you'll die. I'm just trying to help." I sat down on the floor. " Take your time."

I was sat for about five minutes with my eyes closed before I heard foot steps come closer to me. There was a rustle of fabric, and I felt a strong arm enclose around my back and pull me into a large and slightly cold chest. I felt the free hand undo my hair tie, letting the crimson locks tumble to the floor. The hand grabbed a few locks gently and pulled my head back, uncovering my neck more.

"Keep your eyes shut." Sesshomaru said, before I felt the sting of fangs entering my neck.

All of the vampire novels I had read had tried to point out that after a while, the pain becomes pleasure. I nearly laughed when I had been reading them. Two sharp teeth digging into your neck had to hurt. Unless of course, the vampire in question _made_ it pleasurable.

The pain was like a dull ache that throbbed everytime he drank. The pulling was what hurt, like huge needles when you're in the doctors. Let's just say, it's not the most romantic thing in the world, like most people make it out to be. It was tiring, and felt like something more than my blood was being pulled out. Like my soul was being ripped out of my body too. But I didn't really care, I was drifting into a state of carelessness; I wasn't bothered about much, apart from the fact that the man drinking my blood would be okay. My eyes were still shut and I felt consciousness slip away, but not before I felt feathery light touches on my neck, then my eyelids, my nose and then...

**~The Next Day~**

I had woken up the next day with full memories of the previous night. But when the group said that I had fallen asleep with my novel near the fire, I was doubting whether the events were real, or a dream. If it was a dream, I realised I'd be in trouble. It's not very good realizing you might have feelings for a certain Hanyou's elder brother when he probably doesn't know you exist. If I had a shard of the Shikon Jewel for everytime I sighed throughout the morning, it would most probably be completed. Kagome and I were cleaning up the remains of the burned out fire when a villager started shouting and running through the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here! Lord Sesshomaru is here!" the residents panicked and fled into their homes, locking doors and windows. Wow, what did he do or say to these guys?

Kagome was standing back with the rest of the gang, leaving just myself and Inuyasha forward. He was looking at me incredulously, wondering why I wasn't taking cover with the rest of the group. Then, a familiar head of silver hair appeared over the horizon, followed by a body and feet. Inuyasha turned his attention from me to Sesshomaru, who looked no different than he had in my 'dream'. I smiled despite the situation, and hastily tried to cover it up. Inuyasha snarled.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he spat in a tone that screamed unwelcome. Sesshomaru stopped walking about ten feet away from us. He reached a hand out with no expression on his face. The hand was reached out towards me.

"Tiffany." he simply said. My heart fluttered, and Inuyasha's glare intensified.

"Well, you're not havin' her!" he shouted. I held my arm in front of him.

"Wait, Inuyasha." I looked away from him and to Sesshomaru. "I have one question. Was it a dream?" Sesshomaru flicked his hand slightly, and the same throbbing pain erupted in my neck and down my right arm.

"No."

I felt like jumping for joy. I couldn't say the same for the others. Inuyasha started to fume.

"What did you do to her last night?" he demanded. So they knew I had disappeared last night, then. They were just acting to make it seem like a dream.

"I did nothing. She offered herself." Inuyasha looke slightly hurt at me.

"You did?" I nodded.

"Inuyasha, he was hurt, a lot." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. No matter how much he hated his brother, he knew what type of person I was.

"Come with me Tiffany." Sesshomaru said, his arm outstretched again. I took a step forward. Inuyasha jumped in again.

"No!" he shouted. I sighed. This was going to get complicated. I fiddled with my tongue piercing a little while I was thinking.

"Inuyasha, let me go... you know I want adventures. I've intruded on yours and Kagome's long enough. I think it's time to start my own..." I said. He understood, and hugged me. I laughed. "Why, Inuyasha, you've never been so open!" I joked. I gave the others a hug each, slapping Miroku twice for good measure when he went to grope my butt.

"Enjoy yourself, and don't worry, he likes you back" I whispered when I hugged Kagome. She blushed. I got to Inuyasha once more.

"If you don't look after her, I'll whoop your ass myself." I said. He gulped.

Then, I walked to Sesshomaru. He had his back turned to the mushy scene unfolding behind him, so I was hidden by him to the others when I faced him.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Because I only want your blood. No, I only want you." he said, and I quickly learned what the feather light touches were when he placed his lips on mine.

I knew that was his little way of accepting a human.

* * *

*Takes a deep breath* OMFG! You would not believe how long that took me! I was halfway through writing it and I clicked save. Boom! All the writing was replaced by the document it was previously! I was PO'ed.

So, TiffanyxSesshomaru and a little bit of KagomexInuyasha at the end ;)

I know the end's rough, but it would have taken another three chapters to finish if I carried it on :')

Hope you guys liked it, and I look forward to reviews *hint, hint*

See that lovely little button with 'Review' written on it? It's giving out free cookies if you request. So click it and it'll be your new best friend! ;D

**Coming Next: Vampire Itachi**


	3. I'm Coming Home : Itachi

**So this is the second oneshot for Anime Guys Gone vampire! *Does a little crazy dance* This was requested by rocklover15 on Quizilla. Her username on here is ****blackflamewolf666 and this is her second request****.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi or the universe of Naruto, Tiffany Davis, the song I'm coming Home or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this oneshot.**

**Claimer: I own the plot. Deal.**

**Rated T for language and bloody scenes.**

* * *

**OC INFO**  
Name- Tiffany Davis  
Race- Human  
Skin Tone- Pale with freckles.  
Hair Color- Red (natural color) with two black streaks (one on each side of her face), long to her waist and a bit wavy.  
Eye Color- Blue  
Height- 5'5"  
Age- 22  
Other Info- Piercing on right eyebrow, lower left side of lip, and tongue.  
Personality- Kind of shy and quiet, after she knows someone for a while she'll joke around/play fight at times, kind, and she likes to help people if she can.  
Likes- Reading vampire/sci-fi books and manga, Music rock/heavy metal, anime, movies vampire/horror and comedy, and animals.  
Dislikes- those who are mean to animals, heights(over like 10 feet), losing things.  
Favorite Color- Black she also likes red and silver.  
Hated Color- Pink.

**Chosen Character**  
Itachi

**WARNING  
If you're not up to date with the manga or anime, there may be spoilers. Itachi is 23 in this.**

* * *

**Second Bite: I'm Coming Home**

_A few nights before Itachi murdered his clan, he had visited me. The visit broke my heart, my life nearly going with it. No, I was in not romantic relationship or feelings for Itachi, but we were close, so very close. I remember him being upset, so I was trying to console him, but no matter what I said he remained stoic, almost in regret. After a few minutes, I only remember a searing pain across my heart and blackness. I had woke a few hours later in my bed to find my front door open with the rain pouring in and Itachi gone. My chest was bandaged and there was a deep cut across the area where my heart was. I was shocked. What was Itachi doing? More importantly, why was he acting like this? The next morning, I found out about Shisui's murder. The night of the massacre when I nearly lost my life once more, I discovered Itachi had done it._

_He had the Mangekyo._

_I guess I was the first attempt for it._

_It had been a while since the news of the elder Uchiha brother's death. Everything was quiet in Konoha a while after it, even though it was obvious that the peace wasn't going to last. Life had pretty much returned to normal, apart from the mute silence that followed after either of the Uchiha brothers were mentioned. Now, instead of Sasuke and Itachi, they were known only as "the older" and "the younger" or just "the brothers". I suppose it was to cover up any sadness or pity, or even hope anyone (with no clue about Konoha's original plans) held for the younger of the two. He had his "revenge"...why not come home? Where, no matter how he was treated, people did actually care- the original execution order of the Uchiha clan kept under lock and key and forgotten by many..._

_I had also thought this about Itachi a while after he left. I don't know why. But if he had returned before Sasuke or disease had...well... if he had returned, I would have been...happy. After discovering the whole Uchiha conspiracy unintentionally a week after his leave, I was sworn to secrecy and disallowed to speak of the Uchihas. After a few weeks, the leaders of Konoha at the time decided I was not to be trusted had me 'deleted'. What I mean by that is, they had me removed from everyone's memories. My mother's, my father's, my friends'...even my pets'... and I was sealed away for 6 months. _

_It was like I never existed._

_When they thought it was safe enough, I was thrown into the Uchiha compound where I lived with Sasuke (who did not have his memories erased due to Itachi's threat) until he left. __I promised to keep the compound clean to both the brothers._

_So it became my home._

* * *

"Thanks for all the hard work, Tiffany!" The old woman behind the counter smiled at me. I pulled on my coat and grabbed the few books I bought through my wages.  
"No problem, Mrs Davison. I needed the extra money, and plus, I love books!" Mrs Davison, or Marie pulled a book that looked especially old out from who knows where.  
"Why don't you try this one? It's got a thrilling plot and it's about vampires..." My eyes lit up. Mrs Davison just knew how to make my day.

I was working part time in the local bookstore to get some extra money, Konoha had decided to act as if two people were living in the Uchiha compound in the last few days and were charging me because of it's "rustic" history.

I stared out of the large front window and sighed. It was raining- again. And it was dark. And looked cold. The dusty bookshop seemed to become even more appealing than it usually was.

The bell on the door rang as Mr Davison rushed in, dithering and soaked to the bone. "Evening Marie" he said, kissing his wife on the cheek, "Tiffany," he nooded in acknowledgement, which I returned.

"Tiffany and I were just talking books, weren't we dear?" she said, smiling. I nodded with a "mmhm!" and a smile. Mr Davison smiled warmly.

"You two and your books." he chuckled, "Anyway, this old man's getting hungry and tired..." he grumbled. Mrs Davison rolled her eyes.

"You and your food" she retaliated, giggling slightly. I couldn't help but smile at the scene of the happy couple, a tickilish warmth spreading through me. Their attention suddenly snapped back to me, and my smile and the warm feeling both stayed.

"Tiffany, you're heading home right?" I nodded at the man's question.

"Oh hurry dear, it's really dark now! Your parents will be worried!" Marie said. The warm feeling disappeared as did my smile, but the couple didn't notice. The book shop owner handed me a book. "Give this to your mother for me, I'm sure she'll like it." she smiled, "I found it quite interesting." I applied a fake smile.

"Then I'm sure she'll definitley find it interesting too." I answered

After a few goodbyes I sprinted home...away from the couple that I'm so happy for- Marie and Tom Davison.

Formerly Marie, Tom...

and Tiffany Davis.

* * *

Not letting myself cry, I decided it was my time to leave Konoha. I knew I swore to the brothers to keep the compound in check, but I couldn't take it anymore. Working for the parents that think their daughter died on a mission and selling my bestfriends books to place and read to the grave of Tiffarna Davison on her death's anniversary was killing me deep down inside. The fact that Konoha's officials changed my parents' last names and created another, less lively me disgusted me. I had never told a soul, about the conspiracy, and neither did I wish to.

I had packed bags and written notes for the ANBU that "checked" on me every week. I was ready to leave and I took one last walk around the place I called home for most of my life. I inwardly apologised to Itachi and Sasuke.

Grabbing my bags I headed to the door to make my final exit. As soon as I got into the hallway for leaving, the door was imploded, effectivley knocking me out, but not before a pair of crimson eyes invaded my memories...

* * *

"Thanks for all the hard work, Tiffany!" The old woman behind the counter smiled at me. I pulled on my coat and grabbed the few books I bought through my wages.  
"No problem, I needed the extra money, and plus, I love books!" Mrs Davison, or Marie pulled a book that looked especially old out from who knows where. Wait... this seems eerily familiar...  
"Why don't you try this one? It's got a thrilling plot and it's about vampires..." My eyes would have lit up, only for the fact that I had gone through this earlier today. I pinched my arm.  
"Yowch!" I yelled, jumping. I hadn't noticed the door bell ringing softly or Tom rushing into the store sopping wet.

"Tiffany and I were just talking books, weren't we dear?" she said, smiling. I nodded hesitantly. Mr Davison smiled warmly.

"You two and your books." he chuckled. I jumped again.

"Do you not feel tired and hungry, Mr Davison?" I asked, just to be sure this wasn't happening.

"Who's Mr Davison, Tiff?" he asked.

"Wha-what? You...are...?" I stumbled around my brain. What the hell was going on? The couple chuckled.

"I think our Tiff may be getting ill" Marie laughed, "Come on you two, time for dinner!"

She said...our Tiff...

"Sounds great, mom." I clamped my hands over my mouth as the word slipped, preparing for the worst.

"It does, doesn't it? For once your Father's on time for it!" The only person who could access my memories was...!

With the knowledge of what was going on I promptly approached the nearest solid object, and knocked my self out again.

* * *

The result of knocking myself out in the Sharingan induced memory relapse was to wake up in the real world, and as soon as I did, I headed to the kitchen to arm myself with a very, very sharp knife. After that, I attempted to get to my bedroom without making a sound, shut the door and get my back to the wall.

But why did I bother? I mean-

"You're already here, why bother hiding?" I said, letting the knife slip from my hands against my will.

"What do you want Itachi?"

There was the slight rustle of fabric behind me, but I couldn't turn to see the cause of the sound.

"You were going to leave." the familiar voice made me choke with shock.

"Yes, I'd had enou-"

"You promised you'd sta-"

"AND YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK- THE NIGHT AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" The sudden burst of rage managed to fuel me enough to snap out of the reverie the sharingan had put me in, and I spun around, but it didn't last long as shock held me in place.

"You left me, thinking Sasuke had killed you. You'd left everyone that way." I scowled at the very alive Itachi in front of me. The anger was slowly building. " My parents' minds were wiped of my very existence. Because. Of. You." Itachi's face remained stoic, his torn Akatsuki cape drawn right up to his nose so I couldn't see his mouth.

"And for that I am sorry, but we need to leave anyway." He stepped forward, and I stepped back.

"Why? Because ANBU will be here soon?" Footsteps rained over the roof to prove my point, "Well they're already here." I spat.

"Yes, and they'll kill you if you stay." I was taken aback by this.

Before the question of why even escaped my lips, he answered.

"I've changed, Tiffany, and Konoha thinks it's for the worse. You want to know how I'm alive. You'll find out." I heard ANBU soldiers streaming in thrugh the demolished door of the main segment of the compound. I was barley pushed out of the way by Itachi- who I never even see move- as a-silver?- kunai whizzed past where my head had previously been. It embedded itself into Itachi's shoulder and then the wall and I pressed myself against the opposite wall in shock. Itachi growled loudly at the wound. I had never seen a silver kunai before- they're meant to be steel. Silver's too precious- and dangerous to use. ANBU poured into the room, grabbing me and roughly dragging me to my feet into the middle of the room. The leader flipped his mask up and glared at me.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Who?" I asked, actually puzzled for a second with the pure velocity of the events occuring.

"The vampire!" Oh, the vampire. He must be the reason for the silver kunai. Wait...VAMPIRE?

"What are you talking about! There's no such thing as vampires!" I gasped out. Another ANBU stepped forward, his voice muffled by his mask.

"I think she's telling the truth." he said. The leader nodded, then turned to me, wielding a normal steel kunai.

"Then Konoha no longer has any use for her." my eyes widened.

"Wait! I don't know about a vampire, but Itachi's returned! Isn't that a good thing? He was a good guy, wasn't he?" I bargained. Unless... the revelation shocked me that much, I thought my heart had stopped.

"Where's Itachi, then?" The leader of the ANBU squad obviously didn't know what I'd just figured out, so I carried on playing dumb.

"He's behind me, you hit him wth that kunai when he pushed me out of the way..." The leader instantly flipped his mask back down.

"He's still in the room, men, be careful. He's wounded badly if what she says is true, but still a threat. He can't heal without blood." The men nodded and spread out to different corners in the large room. There was about 3-5 feet between each man. They were evenly spaced arund the room when I felt it. It was like a cold breeze, but not gentle. It was sharp and gave me goosebumps that screamed at me to run, to get away. It was the same feeling I had when I was recalling my memories when they were altered.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and an arm wrap around my waist as someone landed behind me.

"Do you trust me?"

~Flashback~

The academy had been attacked. That's all I remember. I was 12. It was the day I quit ninja training. Itachi was 13, already shooting off ahead of anyone else. He was attacking the offenders whilst I was stranded in the burning academy, my legs trapped under a burning beam. I was in there for what seemed like hours. I was slowly wiping out. Then I heard those words.

"Do you trust me?"

~Flashback End~

The men had only just realised Itachi was behind me when the word slipped from my mouth.

"Yes."

_**I'm coming Home, I'm coming Home,**_

_**Tell the World I'm coming Home.**_

There was a piercing pain in my neck and a surge of adrenalin through my veins at a gulping sensation, which made the man biting into my neck groan somewhat. The ANBU were charging, but it felt like slow motion. My energy was being drained quick. I knew I was already dead. I blacked out momentarily as I hit the floor and an animalistic snarl was let out behind me. The ANBU men hit the floor dead before I did. I remember a strong pair of arms lifting me up before I wiped out.

_**Let the rain wash away,**_

_**all the pain of yesterday.**_

The cool rain hitting my face as I was swayed side to side as I was carried was soothing. Where was he taking me? What did he want with me? I could feel the warmth in my chest slipping away. He did this. But. I had already forgiven him. Blackness.

_**I know my kingdom awaits,**_

_**and they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

He knew I was there waiting for him. He knew I had forgiven him. That's why he came for me. I couldn't leave him just yet. He's carried enough guilt for one lifetime.

**_I'm coming home, _**

**_I'm coming home._**

My eyes fluttered open, only for me to realise I was sat in someone's arms feeling like lead. Itachi was asleep while holding me. However unlikely it was, there seemed to be streaks down his face, and the wound was gone. I smiled and nudged him as much as I could considering my state.

"'Tachi..." I whispered, my voice hoarse. His eyes snapped open, widened, and the he hugged me tighter to himself, muttering apologies.

"It's okay." I soothed, hugging him back, "I'm okay."

He sighed into my shoulder.

"Thank Kami."

Then he leaned up, and kissed me.

_**Tell the World I'm coming...**_

* * *

**Next Character: Neji**


	4. Foresight : Neji

**So this is the third oneshot for Anime Guys Gone vampire! I'll celebrate when we get to 10 xD. This was requested by rocklover15 on Quizilla. Her username on here is ****blackflamewolf666 and this is her third, longest, and final request (so far)****. As it's the longest oneshot, a few drabbles are going to be coming up soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neji or the universe of Naruto, Tiffany Davis, or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this oneshot.**

**Claimer: I own the plot. Deal.**

**Rated T for language, character death and bloody scenes.**

**REVIEW TO REQUEST! :) Or just to tell me how I'm doing. ^^**

* * *

**OC INFO**  
Name- Tiffany Davis  
Race- Human  
Skin Tone- Pale with freckles.  
Hair Color- Red (natural color) with two black streaks (one on each side of her face), long to her waist and a bit wavy.  
Eye Color- Blue  
Height- 5'5"  
Age- 15  
Other Info- Piercing on right eyebrow, lower left side of lip, and tongue.  
Personality- Kind of shy and quiet, after she knows someone for a while she'll joke around/play fight at times, kind, and she likes to help people if she can.  
Likes- Reading vampire/sci-fi books and manga, Music rock/heavy metal, anime, movies vampire/horror and comedy, and animals.  
Dislikes- those who are mean to animals, heights(over like 10 feet), losing things.  
Favorite Color- Black she also likes red and silver.  
Hated Color- Pink.

**Chosen Character**  
Neji

For this, Neji's still going to have a really strong outlook on 'Destiny' And the whole 'Weak will not survive' thing he had going on. I think it's best if it took place before Sasuke left (I think it's before he left, anyway? o_0), so I've slightly changed Tiffany's age, I hope that's okay! ^^"

* * *

**Third Bite: Foresight**

"Any..!"

_Any what?_

"Iffany..."

_If any WHAT?_

"Tiffany!"

_Oh..._

"Tiffany!"

_Okay, who the FUCK is this?_

"TIFFANY!"

I threw myself forward to attack the owner of the voice, who ducked out the way, sending me crashing off my bed and into a wall.

"Jesus Christ Naruto! Why the fuck are you waking me up! You know it's not good, I was really comfy in my bed and-"

_Whoops._

I cut off as I realised I wasn't in my bed, I never crashed into a wall, and I certainly wasn't alone. In fact, I had quite the audience.

Team 7, Team 8 and Team Gai were all present. Great.

Naruto was stood in front of me, Kakashi was stood behind him, facing the audience with his back to me, and was finishing a sentence.

"-that is how you use a simple sleeping powder. The victim won't remember what happened for a few minutes after waking up. Of course, that's if you decide to let them to wake up."

I could hear the grin on his face as my memories slowly returned to me. That's right; Kakashi was teaching all of the teams here today about different stealth tactics and myself, being a non-ninja, but still aware and friends to the teams and tutors, was volunteered to help and...

Leaping to my feet in a daze, I sprinted at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you bastard!" I yelled, jumping to attack. He side stepped and I landed. He chuckled.

"Remember class," he teased me in front of the snickering ninjas; Sasuke and Neji were the only ones not laughing. Shikamaru was asleep. "Non-Ninjas have no skill, but they can still get aggresive. Especially Tiffany."

While he was still talking, I stood and hit him over the head.

"Yeah, be sure to keep that in mind, 'Kashi." I said, grinning. In no time, he had tripped me and flipped me on to my back, leaving me breathless.

"Class dismissed." He said, picking up his garbage of a book and doing that annoying 'poof away' ninjas do. I huffed as the rest of the ninjas started doing the same. Before he went, Neji glanced towards my over-worked form on the floor.

"Weak." was all he said before he too disappeared. A pang of hurt hit my heart. Why was Neji like this? It used to be so different...

**~Flashback- 9 Years Ago~**

_"Tiff-chan!" A 6 year old Neji raced up to the 6 year old me excitedly. I giggled at the Hyuuga's antics. It was a bright day and we were on Hokage mountain._

_"What is it, Neji-kun?" Lightly bouncing on the spot, he opened his clenched hands, showing a string necklace with a pendant as clear as his eyes. It was the Kanji for strength. He told me that it was because I was strong when I protected him. I gasped; it was beautiful - and my 6 year old mind was easily impressed. I looked up at Neji smiling, which made me smile even more. At least it made a change from Neji being bullied because he wasn't in the main Hyuuga house. I normally stood up to the bullies, but I couldn't anymore since I was kicked out of the Ninja Academy when _**that**_ happened..._

_"It's for you, Tiff-chan! It'll protect you!" Neji said, putting it around my neck and fastening. I gasped in excitement, holding the clear pendant in my hands._

_"Really! I'll never take it off Neji-kun!" I hugged him, and when I let go, he looked so happy._

_"Because we're best friends, right?" he said, his eyes shining._

_"Right!"_

**~Flashback End~**

After that, Neji disappeared, and I never saw him for another 8 years. His family, and himself, were pushing him to become the best. I felt awful - he must have had enough of the bullies, bullies I couldn't even get rid of for him anymore. The reunion wasn't as good as I'd hoped either. There were rumours that the Hyuugas had let the unthinkable happen to Neji- that he'd changed, and for the worse. I couldn't bring myself to believe this.

**~Flashback- 1 year ago~**

_It was a nice day in Konoha, and I was getting excited. Why? Because I had been catching more and more glimpses of Neji. He had grown a lot- he looked taller than me now. From what I had seen, he was quite handsome, too. But he was always alone (apart from any fangirls stalking him...especially this one girl...). I knew he had a team from the Academy; in fact I talked to Tenten quite a lot. She was telling me that he hardly spoke, and when he did, it was cold. She said that he had changed slightly when he was beaten by Naruto (I congratulated my close friend with a few bowls of ramen) but he was still cold- as if something was missing._

_She also said that Neji had ben seen at night more than the day._

_Anyway. Back to that nice day. I remember rushing to go and meet Naruto at the Academy- we were going to have a bowl of ramen for lunch and I was late (really late). I was sprinting and didn't see Neji until I hurtled into him at top speed. I was falling back, but he caught me and set me on my feet so quick I never even saw him. He was walking away from me before I could say anything, muttering the word weak. My heart sank, but I still had the necklace on. In fact, true to my word, I had not once taken it off since he had given it to me._

_I stood, puzzled and hurt, barely noticing the blonde bundle that was Naruto rushing up to me and asking why I was so late._

_"Neji-kun..."_

_The strange thing is, he looked back..._

**~Flashback End~**

But a year on, and I had not once spoken to Neji. He had not once spoken to me. He was full out avoiding me, and I had no idea why. With the help of Naruto and Sakura, since I was still on the ground and my legs were like jelly, I got up. I was low in spirit, and it was obvious.

"Tiffany-chan, pay no attention to Neji-san, he's always been like that! Even though you're not a ninja, you'd be one of the strongest if you were!" Sakura chirped. Naruto was silent. He was the only one who knew about my long running past with Neji. I nodded.

"I know, Sakura, I know. I gave up on Neji a while ago." I sighed, my had reaching up to the pendant hanging loosley around my neck, "as for being a ninja...well, you can sorta say I was..." Sakura looked confused.

"Eh? Tiffany-chan, what do you mean?" the pinkette questioned.

"I've known Neji for longer than you've realised." I looked up to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I'm sick of hiding from him. Tell who you must to get my point across." I said, and turned to start walking, "Thanks, you guys. I'll se you later, ne?"

**~A few Days Later~**

At first, when I found out Neji had fangirls, I laughed for a good few hours. But now that they knew I was his childhood friend, they were pretty intimidating. See, I had told Naruto to tell everyone of my past realtions with the Hyuuga, and in doing so, the fangirls had found out and not left me be since. Many had made a grab for the necklace, many had blamed his coldness on me. I believed them. I had known deep down that it was my fault, it just took someone to say it for me to fully accept the fact and decide to do something about it.

I was running at the minute, running from that one particular fangirl that was always with Neji noe, one that had taken a liking to the necklace hanging around my neck. She was so determined to get it, she was making it impossible for me to even sleep. I was so tired. She was a ninja, which made it worse, and she was a year older than me, and therefore older than Neji, too.

Using the only form of escape I could, I called upon my long lost ninja side and transported myself away. The only problem was that for some reason, the necklace slipped from around my neck as I traveled, and instead of it travelling with me, the necklace somehow controlled where I was going. When I landed I was somewhat disorientated- not used to using that form of travel for 9 years.

I smiled though. Trust Neji to put a protective jutsu on the necklace. Said necklace was on the floor a few feet in front of me. I got up and dusted myself off. I went over to where I saw the necklace only to see it gone. I looked around and realise where the jutsu was set to take me. I gasped and froze in terror. I was about 100ft up on top of Hokage mountain. 10ft was enough to paralyse me after _that_ happened...

**~Flashback- 9 years ago, a few weeks before the Necklace incident~**

_We were both laughing on top of Hokage mountain. That much I remember. I was still in the Academy, and we had been practicing our transportation jutsus. Neji and I had somehow managed to get seperated from our class and to the top of the mountain, and we decided to make it our spot. I was so happy that day. _

_We were sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the third Hokage's head (all due respect to him, of course) talking about anything and everything, just to stay in the happy moment. We started a game of tag, and I was it. Innocently, we were running very close to the edge of the mountain, in between two of the faces. Neji was a bit in front of me, but I was nearly catching up. I was just about to reach for him and shout the key word..._

_Then it happened._

_The rock in the mountain crumbled slightly, then completely disintergrating under our feet. We both fell about 10ft, and we both managed to grab onto a small branch jutting out of the rock. But it was small and spindly, not strong enough to hold us both. It was creaking, and our 6 year old arms were not yet quite strong enough to hold us up. _

_Just when it felt like it was going to break, I knew it was better to try and save at least one of us. I couldn't bare seeing Neji fall, so I used my abnormal chakra reserves to fling him back up the cliff._

_Then the branch broke._

**~Flashback End~**

Ever since then, just the short height of 10ft we fell was enough to freeze me in fear, nevermind the 90ft after that. Because of that, I was discharged from the Academy. My chakra had completely disappeared- I hardly had enough to keep on living.

I broke out of my fright, dropping to my butt then shuffling back. That was until I saw the fangirl that was chasing me snickering at me. She was perched on one of the heads. The one Neji and I were sat on to be exact.

"Aww, Tiff-chan's scared of heights." She taunted. I glared at Neji's nickname for me. She stood, swinging my necklace from her hand. "Looking for this?" she sneered.

I scowled, "Give that back! It's mine!" I shouted. The girl looked taken aback, taking a step back. She looked bewildered.

"It's only a necklace! Unless...this is the one Neji gave you, isn't it?" she smirked, letting the necklace slip over her head.

"Doesn't it suit m-" she suddenly squealed in pain as the necklace gave out some sort of lightning. She ripped it back over her head and glared at it. "Well, it obviously has a few good jutsu on it. Why would MY Neji-kun wast his chakra on a non-ninja like you? You were only child-hood friends!" I never answered her. But she was right. Why would Neji spend so much chakra on a necklace for me? Yes, he gave it to me when we were best friends and children. Did he even know I still had it?

The familiar girl was going on about something to do with being bitten by Neji and having her blood drank? Clearly this girl was delusional. Was she really implying that Neji was a...?

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I said. The girl rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh come on, you're his childhood friend. I thought _you_ would have noticed the change? Goes to show how much he needs _you _if he hasn't told you. I mean, you can't even remember me!"

_But I do, Tsume-chan..._

Her eyes flickered to my necklace, "now back to this tacky thing. Surely you won't want it? Because it's Neji's, and I don't like you, so quite frankly, I don't think you deserve this..."she sighed.

_Why are you being so mean?_

"What a waste." she said, and threw the necklace over the edge of the mountain.

_No!_

Before I even realised what I was doing, I had leapt over after it. I faintly heard the girl exclaim "Neji-sama!", but I ignored it.

**~Back on the mountain, Tsume's P.O.V~**

What was she doing? I threw the necklace over the mountain. I knew she had a fear of heights, so why did she...? Not two seconds after she jumped, Neji-sama flashed onto the mountain, and not sparing me a second glance, jumped after the girl.

My heart rose. Finally! He told me all he needed was me, that I satisfied his blood lust fully, but I knew he was just lying to himself.

He never even told Tiffany about his condition. He was avoiding her! I was trying to protect Tiffany by trying to seperate them!

**~Flashback 9 years ago- before Neji's disappearance~**

_"Let's be friends, Tsume-chan!" A girl with red hair and a clear pendant hanging around her neck held her hand out to me. I had just watched in awe as she fought off a tonne of bullies._

_I smiled._

_"Okay!"_

_She was my first friend. When Neji disappeared and I found out why, I knew I had to protect her. So I joined The Association of Vampire Blood Donors and demanded to be registered as Neji's blood donor. At least then, I returned to Konoha ad acted as a fangirl. I was mean to Tiffany to try and get her further away from Neji...but I guess it didn't work..._

**~Flashback End~**

No. He was protecting her too.

I've seen him watch her. He can't be near her at all. That time she bumped into him a year ago, he nearly killed me he took that much blood from me in his lust. But all the time, I can tell he's never really wanted me. He knew I was acting- he knew I was trying to protect Tiffany. He's always..._always_...

Always wanted Tiffany.

**~With Tiffany. Neji's just jumped after her.~**

I saw the sun bounce off the necklace and I reached my hand out. I stretched. Nearly there. Nearly...

Got it!

I pulled the necklace to my chest and spun so I was falling back first. At least my back would absorb most of the impact. I closed my eyes against the bright rays of the sun as tears leaked away. I'd probably die like this.

_I never even got to tell Neji that I love him..._

"Open your eyes, Tiffany."

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt myself and whoever had hold of me spinning as we fell until he was below me. I opened my eyes and glanced behind me. They widened.

"Neji! What are you doing!" I shrieked. He only smirked.

Then we landed. It was sudden, and took the breath out of my lungs. I shut my eyes and felt Neji try to cover me as much as he could. Why was he doing this? He hated me!

We rolled over and skidded along the rough ground of the forest floor for a few seconds, rocks and rubble scratching the parts of me Neji wasn't blocking.

Then we stopped. I inhaled a mouthful of air and got up onto my hands and knees. I was breathing heavily and I saw the necklace on the ground once more. I left it and looked at Neji. He was on his back, arms spread out with his eyes closed. He wasn't moving. I crawled closer and shook him.

"Neji...Neji...NEJI, WAKE UP!" I sobbed.

"It's no use." I looked to the voice. It was Tsume, "He won't wake up. He's already dead." she sighed, smiling.

"W...what!" I stuttered.

"Tsume. Stop being mean." Neji groaned out from my left.

Tsume bowed. "My apologies, Neji-sama." I was shocked.

"Neji-_sama_! What's going on!" I gasped.

"She's right, I am already dead. She was right when she was implying that I'm a vampire, too. I thought I told you not to tell her Tsume. You know how I am." Neji sat up and looked at me. He smiled.

I was pissed. A slap echoed throughout the forest. Neji's head was to the side, my hand raised.

"Don't you give me that." I snarled, "Don't you dare disappear for 9 years, ignore me, save my life and then try to tell me you're a vampire. I've had enough!" I got up and looked at Tsume, "And you! We were meant to be childhood friends too! What the hell's going on!"I sobbed out and stormed off. Well, tried. I was thrown into a tree, and then pinned there. Neji held me in place by my shoulders whilst he spoke.

"Stay. I've been avoiding you to protect you. Tsume has been mean to seperate you and her, and therefore, you and me. It was all for you...It's so hard being this close to you, I can't explain how much I need you, how much I want your blood."

"You're lying" I said, turning m head away.

"Say what you want, I'll just prove it. Tsume." Neji summoned her. I stayed put. Tsume lowly pulled down the edge of her shirt and Neji let me go, walking over to her. That's when I noticed how badly injured Neji was. His shirt was torn in numerous places, and stained with blood. I wasn't surprised, considering the height we had just fell from.

"Stop." I said. Neji turned to look at me as he was about to 'bite' Tsume. "Before you _prove_ anything to me, I want to know. Why did you save me after leaving me all those years ago?" Neji looked thoughtful.

"I don't have to answer your questions." he eventually said.

"Okay then. But if you're going to prove anything, you're going to prove it directly to me." I sneered. I didn't believe him at all. It was such a cheap lie; he was playing on my known fascination with the Night Dwellers, I was sure of it. "If you're going to _bite_ anyone to prove it, it'll be me. You'll leave Tsume-chan out of this" I demanded, knowing that this prank would probably fail without the help of Tsume.

"I'm already involved," Tsume said, her eyes widening whe she realised I remembered her, " I'm Neji's donor from the AVBD, the Association of Vampire Blood Donors. I left after Neji left so I could keep him in check when he became older and grew to want you." She said, like she was really trying to convince me. I almost believed her for a second, especially with the look of sheer panic that adorned her face when Neji smirked at my offer.

Neji left Tsume- ignoring the girl's protests- and stalked towards me. The feeling he was giving off had me believing _him_ for a split second, and it scared me. I tried to walk backwards, but the tree was already behind me. Neji reached me and roughly took hold of my shoulders. He seemed to be having trouble breathing. His eyes were shut, and he still had the smirk on his face, but it was slowly fading.

Now I was panicking.

**~Tsume's P.O.V~**

Neji had effectivley pinned Tiffany against the tree and she was beginning to look panicked. I was beginning to feel panicked, too. The last time Neji had acted like this was before he went into his blood lust the last time he came into contact with Tiffany. We eventually needed several ANBU to restrain him, and that was when I was given the order to keep Tiffany and Neji seperated. I couldn't let Neji harm Tiffany then, and I won't now.

I saw him leaning in, and he let his fangs loose.

I dashed forawrd and pushed him off before he had the chance to taste.

He snarled and I shouted the only thing I could,

"Run Tiffany!"

**~Tiffany's P.O.V~**

_No,no,no,no! It can't be true! B-but he had fangs and everything...and that look in his eye!_

I was sprinting through the dense forest. I had no idea where I was going, I only knew that it was getting dark and I was alone. I had heard Tsume scream a while ago, and ever since then, I've felt Neji's presence getting closer and closer. Tsume was okay, I knew that. Her presence just felt like it had been knocked unconscious.

I couldn't keep doing this. If what they're saying is true, and Neji really **is** a vampire, then why did he just knock Tsume out and come after me? Why-

_"I left after Neji left so I could keep him in check when he became older and** grew to want you**." _

Oh shit.

I did all I could think of...

I stopped running.

**~Flashback- 9 years ago~**

_"Ne, Papa?" I said, waddling up to a man I can hardly remember now. My papa was apparently gifted with foresight or something, and he was killed for his 'talent'._

_"Yes my little apple?" I remember Papa alwaya used to call me that because of my hair._

_"Tell me the vampire story again!" I said, my 6 year old form bouncing in excitement._

_Papa sat down and pulled me onto his knee. He smiled at me warmly. We both loved this story. _

_"There was once a little boy, and a little Princess who lived in this very town of Konohagakure. They were best friends, and the Princess was a kind girl that the whole town knew and loved. They were never seen apart.  
But then something bad happened, and the Princess endangered her life to save the boy, who thought that the Princess was his only friend. You see, he was shunned by the rest of his family for being weak, and he found comfort in the Princess and her kind aura. When this bad thing happened, the boy felt he was weak; that his family was right, and he left the Princess without a word of goodbye.  
A few days later, the Princess' knight and other best friend, Claw, left in pursuit of the boy when she found out why he left. The princess, once again, was left without a word of goodbye or and explanation as to why she had left her.  
It was almost a decade later when the Princess caught a glimpse of the boy, who had matured into a handsome young man with many pursuers. He was, however, cold, and when he collided with the Princess one day, he simply walked away.  
Another year later, the Princess had made many new friends with the student ninja teams at the time, including the teammates of the boy. But he was still avoiding her.  
The return of Claw never went unnoticed by the Princess, and she soon became subject to bullying off Claw for reasons she did not know. Claw had not resigned from her position of knight, though, and after a terrible incident which involved the Princess falling off Hokage Mountain and being caught by the boy, she was told that her former childhood friend had left to become a vampire. She was never told that he did it to protect her. It was in his desperation to become strong enough that he made the deal with the Devil. The price he had to pay was the extreme lust he would feel towards the Princess' blood; it took that collision to make him realise why. Both he and the Princess had feelings for eachother, but neither would tell the other.  
Claw revealed that she had also left to protect the Princess; she had joined the ranks of a blood donor association, and was assigned to the boy to ensure no harm would come to their Princess.  
The closeness of the Princess and the boy had sparked his bloodlust, and in a frenzy, he had knocked out Claw and was pursuing his childhood friend.  
The Princess realised that there was no way of stopping him, and so stopped fleeing, ready to offer him what he wanted...After all, she loved him.  
The boy eventually caught up, and-"_

**~FLASHBACK END~**

A snap of a twig alerted me of Neji's arrival, and I cursed myself for forgetting how the story ended. I had only just realised that it was about me. My father had the gift of foresight, why didn't I notice that he was spoon feeding me my future? Drip feeding me images of how my life would go through a story as a child. But what happened next?

He said she...I stopped, but after that, the memory seems foggy, and then completely disappears, like I've run into a brick wall.

Like it was locked away intentionally.

He said she was ready to offer the boy what he wanted, what he needed. Funnily enough, I was ready to help Neji in anyway I possibly could. I was-

"You're scared." Neji said, stepping out from the trees, "Tsume's fine, just knocked out."

I nodded. He seemed back to normal at least... My scared heart calmed as I was thinking back over the story. My father mentioned that 'the boy' or Neji, made the deal to protect the princess. If I follow what I know in the story, I might just survive this. Neji will, too, I'll make sure of it.

"You want my blood, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I do-"

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me, Neji. I've known you long enough to know you are." I said, "My father told me a story when I was younger, before he was killed. It was about a boy, a princess, and her knight. It's extremely similair to our own...I'm going to finish the story the way I think it sould be finished." I ripped the top of my shirt and walked slowly towards Neji. It didn't really matter if I _did_ survive this anymore. Neji had gone through so much just to make sure I was okay, to make sure I was safe. He was the one who deserved a happy ending.

He looked startled, "What are you doing, Tiffany?" he whispered, but he wasn't backing away. I reached him and looked right into his eyes.

"Take it, Neji."

"No!" he roared, pushing me out of his way as he made to run. I caught his wrist and using some of my remaining chakra, pushed him to the floor, falling with him. I unleashed a bit too much, however, and ended up knocking us both out for a few seconds.

When I got my surroundings sorted out again, I realised I was on top of a waking up Neji. I got off him and sat next to him as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry." I said. He winced as he sat up.

"I didn't know you could still do that, Tiff." he said, holding his head.

"Neither did I, but man, you went down like a leaf!" I said, grinning.

"So did you!" he growled, smirking. I looked at Neji, still smiling. Did he just...? He looked back at me for a second.

And we had never laughed so hard in our lives.

After recovering, our laughs died down as we realised the seriousness lingering behind the situation.

"So," I began, "A vampire, huh? Why?" I sort of knew his reasons, but I wanted to hear him say.

"It's...complicated..." he sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"Is it hard sitting next to me like this?" I whispered, my voice beginning to fail me.

"Yes. But I would kill myself before I let myself hurt you."he said, looking up towards the sky. I glared at the floor.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that." I scolded him, "I feel like I've just got my best friend back, and he won't even let me help him!" I scowled. I heard a sigh next to me, and I was quickly flipped onto my back, Neji straddling me. He pinned my wrists either side of my head, and his face was inches away from mine.

"You're going to have to let me indulge, then" he warned, with and underlying hint of a smirk.

"Help yoursemmph!" He had silenced my offer by crushing his lips to my own, smashing his body against my own.

I was completely shocked, freezing momentarily as Neji's tongue invaded my mouth.

He broke away for air, smirking.

"Hmm...Tastes better than I imiagined..." I flushed bright red.

"What's gotten into y-!" he cut me off again! Oh well, it's not like it's a bad thing...

I wrigled my wrists around, and he took the hint, but never let go. He broke away again.

"I don't think so." he grinned.

I gasped when he left my lips, trailing chaste kisses along my jawline and onto my neck. I squealed as he kissed, licked, and sucked along my neck.

He huffed, "Tiff-Tiffany...I...can't...stop anymore..." I felt the warmth on my neck of his breath, and felt the tips of two very sharp objects just lightly touching the delicate skin.

He had let go of my wrists a few seconds before, and I could hear the grass he was clutching tearing as he grasped a fistful of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an almost-hug as I guided his head towards my neck.

"It's okay..." I whispered to him as he groaned in protest again, "It's okay, Neji..." I repeated, as I pushed his open and gasping mouth onto my neck.

There was a feral growl, and then pain as his fangs tore into my jugular, fuelled by 9 years of watching and constantly holding back. He slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around my back and taking me with him, his fangs still buried in my neck. He somehow pulled me into his lap and completely wrapped his arms around me in a hug, but he had stopped drinking.

He started to pull away after a few seconds, but he was having an internal battle, I could see it. He had hardly taken any blood as it was. I sighed, putting my hand on the back of his head. He just let his fangs rest in my neck, waiting for me to say something.

"Don't pull away if you want more. Neji, I...I promise you, that I'll always be here if you need me...So, don't hold back any more..."

He let out a muffled cry of delight as he dug his fangs in deeper and resumed his feast, all the while we were still holding eachother. Even though the pull of my life energy was slightly unnerving at first, I felt at comfort in Neji's arms, and I soon found myself drifting in and out of sleep.

What seemed like hours was 5 minutes, and Neji was gently shaking me to get me out of my groggy stupor. I groaned.

"Neji-kun, I was so comfy!" I whined. He froze at the name.

"Ah. Gomen Neji." I hastily apologised. He was silent, and still had his arms wrapped around me. I slightly tried to wriggle away, but his hold tightened on me and I was pulled to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said quietly.

"I was going to le-"

"You were going to leave me because you said that?" He chuckled, "It was okay, you just startled me a bit."

I closed my eyes, feeling content and in the right place.

"As for going anywhere, it's out of the question." he murmured against my hair, resting his head on top of my own, "I'll never let you go. You're staying with me." he said. I looked up into his eyes.

"As food?" I asked, worried at the answer.

"Only if you wish it," he answered, and my heart sank, "But also, be by my side as my friend, and my lover." I flushed at his proposition.

"N-Neji! H-how could I...?" I let the words stumble out of my mouth all at once, not sure what to say. Neji laughed.

"My goodness, you sound like Hinata." he lightly teased. I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey, she's my friend, be nice." I said.

He grinned, "Sorry... So what's your answer, anyway?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with a few locks of my hair.

"Neji, well... I... I... Yes." I said, like I had just discovered the greatest thing. This is what I've needed all those 9 years.

"Well, you cheesy lovebirds, it's time to get moving, come on! It's way too late to be out here!" Tsume came bursting through the forest and grabbed me, pulling me away from Neji. I giggled as the taller girl lifted me above her head.

"Hands off my Princess, vampire!" she exclaimed teasingly at Neji, who was frozen in shock.

He started charging after a running Tsume who was still carrying a giggling and squealing me.

It had been a while since things had been like this...

* * *

_"Hey Papa...Papa! Papa! Wake up!"_

_The man groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He was covered in blood. I was crying._

_"What happened?" I sobbed. He heavily raised his hand and rested it on my head._

_"Shh, it's okay."He whispered, his voice hoarse, "Hey, I never ever told you how to find the end of the story, did I?"_

_I shook my head, tears spilling over my cheeks._

_"Well, I told you the beginning...It's time you took the reins. Why don't you come and tell me the story when it's finished?" he murmured. I was confused, what did he mean? It was all too complicated for a 6 year old's mind._

_"And you know the best part?" he gasped out._

_"What, Papa?" I whimpered, seeing his breathing become laboured._

_"The name of the Princess..." he said, a smile somewhat forming on his face._

_"What is it?" I whispered._

_"...Tiffany..."_

_His hand fell from my head._

* * *

"So that's the story, Papa, what do you think?" I whispered. I was answered by silence. I felt Neji's hand grasp my shoulder as I spoke. It had taken a while to find Papa, considering when I woke up the morning after that last memory, his body was already gone from it's previous place next to me.

I sighed, "Come on, let's go." I got up from my kneeling position and left the graveyard, not looking back. Neji was following behind me.

Instead of feeling sad, like I expected, I felt happy, like my father was still stood next to me, guiding me through the sequel of the story- the next part of my life. Neji caught my hand in his and I flushed, I still wasn't used to this closeness, even after a year.

I felt his head fall onto my neck and he lightly grumbled, "I'm hungry..." I batted his head away, and playfully glared at him.

"Wait till we get home, okay!" I said, walking away, but making sure he saw I slowed my pace down. He growled. I huffed.

"Impatient." I muttered.

Hearing me, he swept me up into his arms and took off at full speed towards home.

"Neji, slow down!"

* * *

**So that's the third one, and longest one, done!**

**Next Character to be Vampified: Bankotsu**


	5. Third Time Lucky : Bankotsu

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in like a year. I have been so busy, and to be fair, this was only really a fic for if I got bored or stuck with my other stories. I'm stuck now, so I shall carry on from where I left off. Which was...Vamping up Bankotsu for XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX.**

* * *

Name of character: Bankotsu

Anime character is from: Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome

Setting: Woods

Genre: Romance and Horror

* * *

**Fourth Bite: Third Time Lucky  
**

"Ugh! SIT BOY!"

_Thud!_

_Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp._

* * *

It really was like a tidal wave, the frustration. It swirled around in her blood stream like the clouds of dust spiralling up from her running feet. It clawed at her bones like the branches on the trees that were attacking her face. She stumbled to a stop with a gasp as one branch got too close and sliced her cheek, and she sighed her anger to the forest. Looking around she cursed her brashness. It was slowly getting dark and she couldn't see anything but trees. She could hear the sound of a flowing river or small waterfall though, so headed off towards it.

After a few minutes of walking, the trees lessened in density and Kagome wandered into a clearing that hosted a crystal clear spring and a small waterfall. She smiled slightly, and decided to sit. For some reason, she felt really safe around the water's edge. She removed her shoes and socks, and let her feet slowly dip into the water. It was cold, but Kagome sighed at how refreshing it felt. She felt her shoulders slump as she relaxed, but scowled slightly as her thoughts traveled back to Inuyasha.

_Stupid dog, who does he think he is?! Thinking he can tell me where I can go and when I can go!_

She decided not to think about Inuyasha too much. Her feelings were really confusing when it came to him. At first, she detested him as he detested her, but then she began to like him, and she even thought it bloomed into love. But then, it deflated, and whenever he smiled at her or praised her, it didn't send butterflies on an adventure in her stomach anymore. It didn't make her blush or her ears tingle. It didn't make her heart beat faster. It was just... Inuyasha, smiling or praising, and it didn't seem to matter as much to her anymore.

The last time her stomach flipped and flopped and her heart beat double time was when Inuyasha faced off against Bankotsu. At first, she thought it was out of fear for Inuyasha's life, but the more she looked back on the memory, the more she realised that... it was Bankotsu that sent her heart reeling. The moment her arrow pierced his arm, she felt surprised that it had met it's mark. But days after the fight, she found herself wondering if he was okay. She felt slightly ashamed for feeling that way about their enemy, but knew she shouldn't. Bankotsu was dead, and that was that.

But that thought made her feel like her heart was being ripped in two.

* * *

A rustle from the trees behind woke Kagome up with a start. She jumped slightly and looked around quickly, her vision groggy and her heart leaping in fright. She shivered from the coldness of the watery spring that still held her legs prisoner, and attempted to stand up.

Only for something to bowl into her at top speed and knock her into the water.

The iciness of the spring shocked Kagome, and her eyes widened as she leaped to her feet. Her arms were cradled to her chest, trying to preserve heat to her shivering body. She was drenched and cold, and she looked around wildly for the source of the push, but there was nothing there. The frustration and anger flared up in her again, automatically assuming who the perpetrator was.

"INUYASHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled.

"Inuyasha? Don't make me laugh." The masculine voice made her shiver slightly, but her eyes widened. It couldn't be... could it? She whirled around, and came face to face with him.

"Bankotsu...?" She slowly questioned, unable to believe the name was leaving her mouth.

The mercenary was leaning against a tree, and only smirked in response, his arms crossed at his chest and his blue eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight.

A sudden spike of fear pierced Kagome's heart. There was something about Bankotsu that wasn't...right. It felt wrong around him. She knew he was resurrected once before, but he had a small amount of life in his aura. Now, it was completely dead and cold.

On impulse, she reached behind her for her bow, but her fingers grasped air- it wasn't there. Her eyes widened and her heart rate increased as she began to panic. She whirled around, the water around her legs splashing up in a wave, and ran through the shallow water. It was difficult, and she only heard a dark chuckle behind her as she was tackled into the water. She scrabbled at the floor of the spring and somehow kicked Bankotsu off her. Her head broke the surface of the water and she coughed, pushing herself to her feet and making for the shore, only to be shoved over the bank and onto her back on the dry ground. There was instantly weight upon her, and Bankotsu was towering over her form. She raised her hands in defence but he knocked them out of the way. She raised them again in offence, slapping his hands away. He sneered and caught her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head.

"Let me GO!" She shouted, pausing to catch her breath and wriggling slightly in a feeble attempt to get out of his grasp.

"No. I told you that you'd regret firing that arrow at me, girl." He hissed, his grasp tightening. She gasped and he smirked.

"Inuyasha will be here soon, and he'll kick your butt again!" She protested, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

"Don't lie. You don't even know where you are. You're lost." He muttered.

Her eyes widened like a mouse caught in a trap, and she found herself staring deep into his blue ones. She sighed in defeat, her shoulders sagging and her escape attempts ceasing, "Just make it quick..." She whispered, closing her eyes and looking away from him, unknowingly baring her neck to him.

She felt his nose trail gently up the side of her neck, "Your heart's racing..." He murmured, as if deep in thought.

Then she felt his lips envelope hers.

* * *

Kagome lurched into a sitting position, gasping heavily with her heart thundering in her chest. She glanced around for a few seconds, and when she realised she was back at the camp the gang had setup, she relaxed. The sunshine was warm on her face and a nice breeze tousled her hair slightly. She placed her hand next to her on the ground for balance, and felt parchment under her hand. She lifted it to her face to inspect, and blanched at the message.

_Meet me at the spring tonight, unless you want everyone in that camp dead._

It wasn't signed, but she knew who the sender was.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome hastily folded the note and placed it safely in her pocket.

"Coming!" She called, and headed off to start the day's work.

* * *

Night had fallen once more, and she excused herself from the now sleepy group with the story of going on a walk to collect her thoughts. She headed off in the general direction of the spring, hoping to reach it quickly. She knew that Inuyasha had defeated Bankotsu, but the fact that he was back once more, and the aura surrounding him made her think that he would really be capable of winning if he were to challenge Inuyasha again. She patted her bow and arrows. She's at least remembered to bring it this time, just in case.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the gushing of the waterfall, but that wasn't all she heard.

"GAHH! LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING THING!" It was a woman's voice, but was deep and sent chills down Kagome's spine, "You mongrel! I brought you back from the dead and this is how you repay me? By running away? I am your master until you bite a human, I turned you! So why don't you obey me?"

The woman was obviously frustrated, and Kagome crept closer to the edge of the forest and the clearing to see better. What she saw shocked her, to say the least.

There was a tall, beautiful woman stood proud and defiant, and she was covered in blood. She had visible bite marks on her uncovered arms and shoulders. Her hair was the same colour as the blood, and so were her eyes. Two elegant canines hung from her lips.

Kagome silently gasped, _A vampire?_

The other figure in the clearing shifted slightly then, and Kagome noticed that it was Bankotsu, and he too was covered in blood._  
_

The woman tutted, "You are not free of me, underling, until you taste you kill me. Even then you will go mad with hunger unless you find a human that you can feed on regularly. Either way, you're doomed."

_So that's how he's back...Bankotsu's a vampire!_

"Nobody can control me." Bankotsu hissed. The woman glared, and with movement so quick Kagome missed it, had swiped Bankotsu with sharp nails, sending him sailing across the clearing.

Kagome darted out and placed herself between the woman and Bankotsu, arms spread wide. The woman snickered.

"Ah, I wondered when our little peeping tom would show herself." She cooed, "Didn't you, underling?"

"Leave him alone!" Kagome warned.

The woman cackled, then wiped away a fake tear, "Oh dear, this one's entertaining. Too bad I'll have to kill you, my dear."

The vampire lunged, fangs bared and screeching. Kagome yelped and ducked in the nick of time, the vampire passing over her and Bankotsu's head and landing on a tree branch. Kagome reached back for her bow and loaded an arrow.

"Leave us alone." She repeated.

"Ooh, feisty. We like our victims when they fight, don't we, underling?" The vampire addressed Bankotsu, who only groaned in pain.

The vampire charged again.

_Aim, and...  
_

_Twang!_

The arrow sailed through the air, a blinding pink light flooding the area as it hit it's mark. The vampire stumbled back, stunned, gazing down at the holy arrow protuding from her chest. "A Priestess..." She gasped in awe.

Before exploding into ashes.

Kagome faltered, the shock of what she had just witnessed and done catching up to her.

"That was really...wow..." She murmured. A pained groan alerted her to Bankotsu's presence and she ran to his prone form, kneeling next to him. His eyes were closed, and he was visibly in pain. She grimaced, and gently lifted his head onto her lap, looking down onto his face.

"H-hey..." She whispered, lightly moving strands of midnight hair from his face. He moved into her touch, and his eyes fluttered open. Kagome swallowed a squeak.

They were bright red.

Not the usual deep blue she was now used to.

"So...a vampire, huh?" She mustered, her voice shaking slightly. He didn't answer, just stared at her through ruby irises. She gulped, and his gaze moved to her throat.

"You're injured pretty bad. Come on, let's try and sit you up." She gained confidence, moving his head of her lap to which he provided a sound of protest, and moving to try and lift his upper body. She succeeded, but he slumped onto her, and as she managed to get him to sit up, he completely fell into her. His head rested over her heart, and he was breathing heavily. Her arm around his back kept him balanced.

"Just...let me stay here for a while... I like listening to your heart..." He mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"What? Hey! Bankotsu, wake up! Come on!" Kagome panicked. With the amount of blood he had lost, even with being a vampire, it surely wasn't good if he closed his eyes. She smacked him lightly on the arm and he opened his eyes again, growling. "You're too injured. You're a vampire now, right? There must be some way you can heal yourself or something!" The words tumbled out of her mouth as she got more upset. She wouldn't be able to let him die again.

"Stupid girl. What do you _think_ helps me?" A pointed gaze at her throat gave her a hint and she gulped again, but her face set in determination.

She pulled her collar aside, "Do it then."

His eyes widened, " I can't, if I do, we'll be bonded, and- YOWCH!" Kagome smacked him over the head.

"You knucklehead! You can't kiss a girl and then basically tell her you don't want her help! Besides, who else is around to do it? And...I don't mind...really..." Her words faded off towards the end and she looked away from Bankotsu's sharp stare.

"Hmm..." She heard the grin in his voice, and she blushed wildly. She heard fabric rustle as he feebly moved up her chest so his chin rested on her shoulder. His breath brushed her ear: "It makes it worse when all that blood rushes to your cheeks..." He whispered, nipping at her ear.

She squeaked and thumped him on the shoulder, "Just do it already!"

"Fine," He growled against her neck before sinking his teeth into her, roughly. She gasped and bit her lip, grabbing a fistful of grass in her spare hand. Bankotsu groaned as her blood flowed into his mouth, gulping down the ruby liquid like it was gold. He slowly felt his strength returing; the bite marks reducing in size, the scratches closing over. He sat up on his own, his hand snaking into Kagome's hair and pulling her head back softly to give him better access to her throat.

Kagome felt Bankotsu sit up, and as he snaked his hand into her hair and an arm around her waist, she found her hand automatically moving around his neck, hugging him closer. The initial pain of the bite had dulled to an ache, but he bit down harder, and she gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure that accompanied it, arching her back. He moaned against her skin at her reaction, and extracted his teeth from her neck, sealing the fresh bite wound with his mouth and gently sucking on the leftover blood. He stopped, and only paused for a breath before he sat up straighter, looking at Kagome his hand still in her hair; her neck still bared slightly.

She felt drowsy, her hands slipping from around his neck. Her eyes were drooping shut and there was a flush on her face; she was sucking in oxygen in small but quick bursts. Bankotsu gazed at her for a while, and when she noticed his eyes were back to blue, she smiled at him, reaching for his face with her numbing arms. Her hands brushed his cheeks and his eyes fluttered as he leaned into her touch again, "There," She whispered, "don't you feel better now?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Don't be." She smiled, sitting up when she felt a bit stronger. His hand fell from her hair, and she found herself missing the contact. Once sat up, she looked to a now tired looking Bankostu, puzzled, "Why don't I feel sleepy anymore?" She said.

"I gave you some of my energy. We've got a bond now, Kagome. There's no going back..." He said, before slumping forward and falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome had dragged Bankostu's sleeping form closer to the spring; rested his head on her lap and had soaked her handkerchief in the crystal water, gently dabbing the remains of blood that coated his face. All of his wounds had healed and when she was done, Kagome discarded the destroyed handkerchief and sighed. It had been such an eventful night, she was sure it must be approaching dawn.

_Dawn!_

She shocked herself at the revelation. Would Bankotsu burn in the sunlight?

"No, I won't." He answered her unspoken thought, his eyes fluttering open, "But I think it'll be better if I leave anyway. We can't meet up like this all of the time, and I can't exactly come with you..."

"Yes you can!" She shouted, jumping to her feet and knocking Bankotsu off her lap. He yelped as he hit the floor and Kagome blanced, "Ah, sorry." She said, scratching her head and giggling nervously.

"But-" He protested

"No, Bankotsu. Look at it this way. You've come back to life twice, and both times, we've met. Although last time wasn't exactly on good terms...Maybe someone somewhere, is trying to tell you something?" Kagome suggested. Bankotsu looked at her blankly from his place on the floor, widened eyes unblinking, "Or something like that..." She mumbled, deterred by his expression. "All I'm trying to say is, maybe this can be a-"

She gasped as he was suddenly in front of her, kissing her. He pulled back, grinning devillishly, "Another chance, right?"

"Y-yeah" She stuttered, flustered.

"I'll go, then. Besides, I want to see that dumb dog's reaction." He guffawed, and Kagome smiled.

"Right, then let's go!" She declared, making to walk in the direction of the camp, only for Bankotsu to scoop her up in his arms with her bow and arrows. He took off into the sky in the direction of camp, the sun waking up from it's long sleep, and peeking over the land.

_Heh, must be third time lucky. _He thought, glancing down at the awed girl in his arms. He smiled.

_Definitley._

* * *

**Gah! Cheesy ending is Cheddar! I've fell a bit out of practice with Inuyasha fics, so I'm sorry if Bankotsu and Kagome seem out of character. Please review with requests, as after Lelouch next chapter, there are no requests left whatsoever! Try and be creative as you can with the anime guy. Someone who's awesome but you wouldn't expect as a vampire. Anyways, see you next chapter, hope you liked, and please review! I can't improve if I don't get feedback off you!  
**

**_Next Character: Lelouch_  
**


	6. Drabble: Blood : Lelouch

So this is the final request I've got lined up so far. This time I'm vamping up Lelouch from Code Geass for **Tono Radish. **The idea I've had for this will be better in drabble form, so here's to my first Drabble! Enjoy!

* * *

Name of character: Lelouch

Anime character is from: Code Geass

Pairing: N/A

Setting: N/A

Genre: Horror and Tragedy

* * *

**Fifth Bite: Blood**

_Blood_

On his hands. In his hair._  
_

_Blood_

Soaked into his clothes, splattered on his face._  
_

_Blood_

In his mouth, down his throat.

_Blood_

He liked it.

_Blood_

More, there had to be more.

_Blood_

Fragile bones snapped under his crushing force.

_Blood_

There wasn't enough. He was feeling drowsy.

_Blood_

It could wait, for he was tired.

* * *

"Nunnally?" He called.

_Blood_

He had dreamed of it last night. It was everywhere, but he wasn't bothered by it, in fact...

_Blood_

He was amused.

_Blood_

Not a dream, a memory. He gasped.

_Blood_

He ran.

_Blood_

"Nunnally! Nunnally! Nunnally!"

_Blood_

He opened the door to her room. Froze, shocked.

**_Blood._**

Everywhere.

* * *

**That's the first drabble I've ever written, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. BUT THAT WAS MY LAST REQUEST! D: I need more to write! Moar, I say! _I really wanted to do a Christmas special, as well!_ Seriously, go to the first chapter, fill in the forms and review or message me with them! I am on the ball with my writing now, but I eventually will have a lull if I don't keep getting requests to write! So please, I'm asking you, request, and you've got yourself a oneshot with any anime guy you want as a vampire! **

**_I'm only going to do one Christmas special, which will go to the next requester, unless yoiu state that you do not want a Christmas special, in which case it will go to the requester after that._**


End file.
